


The Artemis

by written_in_starlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight
Summary: OrHow James Drives Aiden CrazyAU where James is the captain of the shipThe Artemisand Aiden is a stowaway, running away from home.First off, yes I reuse characters all the damn time. Secondly, just a lil snippet of something I'll never finish, a lil fluff to battle the angst of Astral lol





	1. The Magic of The Artemis

James held on to the rigging and leaned out as far as he dared while his arm was still wrapped around Aiden. Theo watched them with amusement and exasperation in his eyes.

“So how does this ship fly?” Aiden asked.

“Magic.” James turned back to Aiden and winked.

Aiden huffed. “I’m serious. Most of the other space ships have giant engines, and are giant because of that. Your ship is tiny and there’s no space for anything besides people. How can you fit the air shield and gravity generator and motors in the tiny amount of space allotted for them? I’ve measured the ship out. At least by footsteps. It doesn’t make _sense_.”

James shot Theo a glance, and the boy chuckled. “He isn’t going to rest until he gets an answer for this.”

James sighed, then lightly shoved Aiden away. “You have free reign to search the ship for engines,” he said. “But you won’t find them.”

Aiden stared suspiciously at James for a moment, then whirled away to go belowdecks.

“There’s locks all over down there,” Theo said.

“Arty will let him in if I tell her to,” James said.

“You’re so full of bullshit,” Theo snorted.

“Watch your mouth little boy,” James said, though his words didn’t hold any bite.

“Why won’t you tell him the truth?”

James ignored Theo, instead calling, “Hey Sum, do you mind going to the dinghies? I’m afraid that little cousin of yours insisted on going on a wild goose chase and I don’t want him to fall.”

“Dammit James!” Summer yelled, swinging down from the rigging. “Why didn’t you just tell him?”

“I tried,” James shrugged.

Summer huffed, disappearing after Aiden.

James lounged against the railing, occasionally reaching out to snag stardust in his hands.

Suddenly, the peace was shattered by a shriek, and James snorted with laughter. Theo raised an eyebrow at James, but his question was soon answered by Aiden and Summer reappearing, the former looking confused and upset.

“What the hell?” Aiden demanded when he caught sight of James. “Where—How—_Why??_”

“I told you darling,” James laughed, lifting himself onto the railing. “It’s magic.”

And _The Artemis _danced through the stars to the rhythm of her master’s laughter.


	2. Alternatively

James shot Theo a glance, and the boy chuckled. “He isn’t going to rest until he gets an answer for this.”

James sighed, then lightly shoved Aiden away. “You have free reign to search the ship for engines,” he said. “But you won’t find them.”

Aiden stared suspiciously at James for a moment, then whirled away to go belowdecks.

“There’s locks all over down there,” Theo said.

“I may have set up this little scavenger hunt for him,” James grinned.

“Dammit, James, we agreed you were going to tell me before you sent him off,” Summer said, swinging down from the rigging.

“Sorry, but the opportunity presented itself,” James grinned at Summer.

Summer shook her head with a sigh and smacked James as she passed, following Aiden.

It didn’t take long for the silence to be broken by a shriek of, “What the _fuck _James!”

James chuckled. “Arty’s a lot bigger than you think below the deck Aiden,” he called back.

“_Fuck you!” _

James collapsed in full blown laughter at that.


End file.
